four_pillarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Notable Figures of the Guild of Croesus
Active Members Spyder To some, she is a creature of legend, but, to most, she is known simply as the Land-lady of the famous Webway Pub and Board. Spyder has never confirmed or denied any of the many rumours surrounding her; she merely laughs in the face of any brave enough to ask her if they are true. Those who have not met Spyder often wish they never have to, based on such ridiculous rumours and stories of her temper. Those who have met her know her to be stubborn, volatile, aggressive, and, quite frankly, slightly insane. However, she is also known for her extremely caring and charitable personality, often housing, feeding, and providing for poor weary travelers free of charge. In spite of this, it would be best for those born into money to think twice about how they approach her. Due to the fact that Spyder and Susanna share the same vision of a Western Ásaterra united in peace, a strong and trusting friendship has grown between them, to such an extent that Susanna often requests Spyder's personal aid. As the ambassador of the Guild of Croesus, Spyder has been sent around the country to do business, and to keep the Western province informed of the goings-on within and surrounding Ásaterra. Susanna's council duties became so great that Spyder found herself called to take on more and more responsibilities. With the retirement of the previous Guild representative amongst the expeditionary force, Spyder also took on this responsibility, if but for a time. Reflecting her twin duties, as ambassador and as commander, her retinue has become suitably diverse: sworn swords, tradesmen, and other such folk from Western allies. She is currently missing, her fate unknown, and her place as warleader has been taken by another - for now. Common rumours about Spyder: *''"I heard she built the Western Province from nothing all those years ago."'' *''"I heard she doesn't actually have a Dennari to her name."'' *''"She's a nature spirit come to cleanse our lands."'' *''"She is servant of Nitphil, seeking out those who are worthy of his praise."'' *''"Once, she almost caught a Ning. It was awesome!"'' Conrad Formerly of the House of Eisenstein, a merchant family of middling fortunes and repute, Conrad was a lesser son. He currently does not stand to inherit much in his family's fortunes, and has never been in such a position. As a result, he scorned the path set for him by his house and went out into the world to make his own way. Conrad is a consummate light mage and steadfast follower of the god Sigismund. His faith is quiet and patient in contrast to the more zealous Paladins of the gods, but, when battle looms, his aura of calm evaporates to reveal a fierce and unrelenting enemy quite at odds with his normally placid demeanour. Thanks to his birth, he received a substantial education and - although he was not expected to use it governing his family's finances - he has used it along with his other talents to rise through the ranks of the Guild, now holding high military rank. Coming amongst the expeditionary force in disguise at the bidding of Councillor Susanna, Spyder's disappearance demanded that he step in and lead her retinue in her stead, whilst the search continues. Whilst in the expeditionary force, Conrad eventually forsook his family name and heritage, and took up the path of a Templar. He dedicated himself utterly to the pursuit and annihilation of daemonkind. There has been no immediate conflict with his duties to the Guild - concord, arguably, in that the flow of coin is dependent on peace, and a daemonic insurrection would be somewhat... damaging to national harmony. Nykterion Nykterion appears an austere and pensive figure. A necromancer by trade and a vampire by nature’s tricks, he has led an interesting life, and a fifty year one. Although this is not very much by vampire standards, he is nearly twice as old as he looks to mortals. You may ask how he spent the twenty odd years since his transformation - or indeed how that happened in the first place - but you will probably not get an answer, and certainly not a truthful one. He is reckless and impulsive, though far calmer than he used to be. Recently bound to a family heirloom, his bloodlust is dramatically reduced, and he is no longer a danger to his allies. Despite this, he is well aware of the animosity some feel towards his kind and did not reveal his true nature lightly, but instead in a misguided and failed attempt to save a fallen comrade. He is a prominent figure within Spyder's retinue, as he always has an ear to the ground, and because of a keen interest in jewellery. Urbicus Virus An old soldier, penniless and bitter, Urbicus has been hired to act as close protection for the more vulnerable members of the task-force being sent. He has seen a a lot of fighting over his career as a professional soldier and, as far as the eye can see, he is good at his job, comparable to a member of the Legion when it comes to enforcing discipline and training. In Spyder's absence, Urbicus currently acts as a subordinate to Conrad. Despite this, he bears in mind the primary objective dictated him by the ambassador - to quote, 'keeping the squishy priestifing buggers alive'. He has no particular respect for any god or, for that matter, for anyone he does not consider his superior, officially or otherwise. He is, all in all, a stalwart, loud-mouthed, and grumpy warrior who fights for the Guild's interests. Political Figures Councillor Susanna Magrino III Susanna Magrino III is the representative for the West and nominal head of the Guild of Croesus. She is currently serving her second term as Councilor, with this being her fifth year sitting on the High Council, and she served as High Councilor in 1289. Born to a Northern merchant and noble, she remembered the hostility she faced growing up in the Western province, and has never forgotten the tensions between those originally from the North and the native Ishallians. Susanna's experiences made her fight hard for her position in order to focus on preserving the peace and uniting the Western province, and she has already made headway by passing several laws aiming to protect Ishallian-built businesses. Respected by the once Northern guild members for maintaining the peace, and accepted by the Ishallians who she frequently supports and socialises with, Magrino's position as a High Council member is seen as both secure and supported by all elements of Western Ásaterran society